maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11
Revolutionary Soldier is the 11th chapter of My-Otome series. Mashiro decides to make a change by posing up as the Princess, for the sake of the innocent citizens. Following Nina's advise, he then asks the assistance of the Garderobe for help. As Lumen is about to finish Arika, the duo arrives and saves her. The battle becomes too much and intense, and the trio is in grave danger. On to the last minute, Nina then taps the power of the Blue Sky Sapphire. Summary Mashiro takes the lead and starts to give out orders for the refugee's safety. He then asks a messenger to go to Garderobe for assistance. Mashiro then turns to Haruka to make their way to the Embassy, on which she accepts. At the Otome - Schwarz battle, Lumen attacks Arika once more and sends her flying. She then prepares for her final attack to finish Arika. At the city where the Slave is rampaging, Haruka tells the Slave Master to come out and fight her fairly. The Slave Master wonders what is happening, and Haruka introduces herself as the Goddess of Law and Order, and she would show her power. The Slave Master commands his Slave, Debochin to attack Haruka, but she survived the attack, and says that none of his strikes will bring her down. Somewhere, Haruka's friend readies her gun to destroy the Black Gem, as Nina told her that once it is destroyed, the Slave will perish. She then asks for an apology for what she will do as she locates the Black Gem, and fires the gun. The Slave and the Master both perish after. Lumen bids her goodbye to Arika, but Nina comes rushing in and kicks the Cyborg, giving her a shock. Mashiro then approaches a weakened Arika, and ask if she's alright. Arika expresses her confusion why Nina is wearing a Robe, on which Nina says that it is only a temporary contact. Lumen expresses her delight that today must be her lucky day, as she's just only looking for the Archduke, but she encounters the Princess as well. She then attacks Nina but dodges all of her attacks. She then catches Nina on her foot, but she does a Roundhouse Kick and slams Lumen on the wall. Seeing how Arika fends off Lumen, she says that she wants to fight the Cyborg too and Nina adds that it will speed up her recovery. Mashiro then gives Arika his confirmation kiss, and the Otome activates her GEM. Lumen states that she wont allow a mere Coral Otome to intervene, while two Slave Masters summon their Slaves. Meanwhile on to the town, the soldiers are helping the injured civilians, while Haruka orders to extinguish the fire, which gives Rad a shock. The Slave we're deemed useless, as Arika and Nina successfully defeats the slave by delivering kicks and punches, and finishes it with a Miryoku, Mastar, causing the Slave Masters to die also. However, the battle doesn't end there, as Lumen proceeds on summoning her own Slave. At the Garderobe, Miss Maria comes rushing in, says that they received an imperial call from Mashiro, on which Natsuki responds by saying to notify all the students, and will send out troops to defend Windbloom. Shizuru then gives out the permission to wear Robe. The Slave that Lumen summoned is the Revolution Executor Type Slave, Robespierre. It then fires a barrage of beams, destroying more of the city and scaring the citizens. Lumen then states that people has to blame the people of the higher status, as they were the ones at fault for their current status. If they didn't exist, a revolution wont be needed, on which Mashiro responds that it is selfish. Arika then attacks the slave, saying that it's futile, but Lumen said that Robespierre's armor wont even give an inch even when faced with a Meister Otome's Element, and the Slave punches Arika, causing her to hit the ground. The Slave then readies to attack, Nina covers for Mashiro and Arika, and asks the Princess to flee the area, but refuses, as he wont leave Nina behind, while the Blue Sky Sapphire emits a light again and the Slave then releases its devastating attack. Everything is now in rubble, and Lumen commands her slave to attack the Princess. Nina then states that the Cyborg is quite confident of herself. She then points out three grievous errors that the Cyborg made, while wearing the Robe of the Blue Sky Sapphire, shocking Mashiro and Lumen. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Sniper Rifle Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat *Materialization *Slave Summoning GEMs Used *Coral GEM *Blue Sky Sapphire Robes Used *Coral Robe *Blue Sky Sapphire (Robe) Items Used *Black Gem Miryoku Used *Mastar Category:Chapters